Secret Santa
by SpankingArts
Summary: Prue has a Secret Santa who is give her a present of a very personal nature.


Secret Santa

By Gator's Lass

Chapter One:

Bad little girls come in all ages and sizes, only at Christmas the anonymity of Santa adds to the usual suspects that could have spanked Prue for any one of a host of reasons. That's what made this the most wonderful time of the year.

"Do you know what happens to bad little girls at Christmas?"

Prue was a beauty, but she wasn't thin or petite. However, she did possess the roundest bottom of the three Charmed Sisters.

While many felt her long shiny brown hair was an asset, it was her ass that set of plump cheeks that got the guys looking and when she had a visible panty line they saluted. All of a sudden before Prue could ask what was the matter, he pulled the stunned young lady of his lap

Over her Secret Santa's lap, she kicked and wiggled and did her best to get her reddening bottom out of the way of the burn from the swats of the wood-backed hairbrush.

Santa looked down before he

A bottom proffered

Raising her tightly clothed bottom he set about flipping her short black dress up exposing her skin tight red panty-clad bottom which shined in the light of the den.

Santa was mesmerized by the way her taunt red panties clung to the muscles of her lower fleshy bottom cheeks. He could make out her butt crack perfectly delineating down her behind cheeks.

Prue looked back over her shoulder and tried one last time to distract him from his fate.

"Santa, I really am so sorry I worried you. Can't we find something better to do together?" Prue almost whined.

"Another day another time Prue, though you have a lovely bottom!" Santa said

He saluted her ass as he raised his hand high to start spanking Prue on her silky thin red panty clad bottom.

Instead in a move that even surprised him he lowered his hand and rubbed the seat of the cool silky thin panties and Prue moaned in want instead of in pain.

Santa felt the nylon panty material and cupped the baby fat her butt muscles offered, rolling and massaging his palms deep into her ass flesh.

Prue's moans were those of arousal as she naughtily wiggled her ass smiling to herself. She believed that her promised spanking was about to become history.

Prue should have known better never to underestimate a man to keep his mind on the job at hand as she raised and pushed her red panty-clad bottom up in his face.

The pretty shoulder length brown haired twenty six year-old should have realized that her spanking was inevitable as her Secret Santa was a strict disciplinarian with a very strong right arm and her attempts to stop her spanking were futile.

Oh well she thought at least I got a little wet from him deeply rubbing my panty clad bottom. That pleasant thought was her last as her Santa raised his hand high above her visibly trembling panty-clad bottom and began spanking Prue with spanks that peppered both cheeks of her bottom covering and building the heat down into the skin of her butt flesh meat as she squirmed seductively her threatened thinly panty clad posterior.

At first Prue's butt moved but not a sound could be heard in the  
hotel room except

SPANK! SWAT! as hand met panty in a rain of spanks that were becoming more brisk and rapid.

The cumulative effect was beginning to show as murmured under her breath. Her Santa stopped her punishment and Prue felt his nail dig into her ass crack as he grasped the waistband of her lace trimmed panties and pulled them down with authority revealing her reddening bottom skin. The cool air felt good on her hot red butt cheeks but not for long.

Santa noticed a stain in the crotch of Prue's panties which announced her sexual prowess as did her bottom twitch.

The thought Santa knew her panties were stained with her love juices made her coltish legs tremble as her stern lover prepared to continue her spanking with his wide meaty hand, first removing her shiny sheer red panties and forcing her legs wide apart to expose her in a more inviting though humiliating fashion.

"Look at that your pink pucker is winking at me", he told Prue.

Prue realized just how vulnerable she was with her most private hole exposed to her Santa.

Prue gasped loudly and puffed out her cheeks looking up at him.  
But it was for naught.

Santa told Prue "you've got a good spanking coming young lady" he informed her

"SPANK!"

His hand landed with a loud report on bare resilient feminine flesh.

"OWWW" the pain of the spanks caused her to fart as she snapped her shiny long brown haired head back and her pretty mouth opened in a wide oval as a loud cry of anguish emerged from Prue's throat.

SPANK!

Before the young lady could react to the first bare spank, Santa's punishing hand landed again, this time squarely against her curvaceous plump right butt cheek.

"OWWW"

Prue looked back up at Santa and pouted at him as Santa watched her pink white legs flashing up her tampon string visible between her open thighs as her brown haired vagina and head jerking up and back.

Prue's POV:

My ploy to end my spanking had failed and Santa's spanking of me had continued with a zealous appetite on his part, but now it was my femme challenge to cease his spanking while my bottom was still intact without a lasting hurt while relishing the stingy feeling that made feel alive for the sexual circus I was now plotting.

A strange feeling worked its way up into my loins as I lay over the lap of my Secret Santa.

I began to be honest with myself and acknowledge that I actually enjoyed being spanked by him, well as long as it didn't get to serious. "Hee, Hee."

Sure he was spanking me and my ass was turning considerably redder, but I was handling it just fine, thank you sir. Actually I was quite proud of myself.

The pain in my butt was manageable and I was not squirming and crying like a little girl of eight certainly would. Boy that would really humiliate me!

Instead I was relishing the dreamy feel of the masculine hand on my bottom actually pressing my bottom up in the air to meet his stingy spanks.

Unknown to my dear Santa I was spinning a web and he was being reeled into the silky bonds where I could derail his spanking and replace it with a passionate love session. Soon I would be winning a bout of another kind in the bedroom!

Spank! Splat! To my bottom, "Spank", a none to gentle spank across my ass crack.

Spank! Whack! To the lower butt, Spank!, a harder spank across the back of my thighs.

"Ouch", she had to swallow a gulp of air to keep from crying out.

Spank! Crack! too her bottom, Spank!, a very stingy spank across my ass crack.

"Ouch", Mouth opened wide; I had to swallow another gulp of air to keep from crying out.

I must stay firm to my plan not to let him know how much my bright red butt was hurting me.

Santa positioning her further so that her bottom lay propped up  
over his now slightly right thigh in perfect spanking position.

The vampire gazed down at the teen round, twin mounds lying over his knee and ran his hand around the soft orbs in a circular motion and spoke to Prue.

"This is my delectable bottom to do with as I choose!"  
he told her in his deep, soft voice,

"Mine to look at...mine to pat when you are good...and mine to spank when you are naughty!"

He added on a harsher note, delivering a sharp swat to the aforementioned area and bringing forth a squeal from Prue and a huge gulp of air into her stomach.

Prue whimpered and squirmed as his large hand alternately rubbed like a hard massage and lightly spanked her Christmas- red bottom.

"Don't spank me...please, Santa," Prue implored him tearfully, "I don't want any more spanking'!"

Santa felt Prue had had enough. He gingerly pulled up her festive red panties which matched her bottom. Her Secret Santa stood up, shared a few words in her ear and let the well- spanked brown-eyed girl go back upstairs. He watched as she put her hands behind her back and rubbed the seat of her red panties that now matched her butt.

It had been the most magnificent undertaking that is of taking down a girl's underwear! As he turned to leave and broke wind with glee and left the sore bottom teary eyed Prue behind,

He exclaimed, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

After Santa had finished and Prue had had a long winter's night, it was time to travel. She'd yipped and hollered at each bump during the ride in the jeep to her Santa Andy's. As Prue arrived at her detective Santa's house, he threw the red Santa Claus suit in the closet, opened the door and he put Prue's coat in the same place that held Santa's secret.


End file.
